Malec, a story of true love
by fullmetal freak 123
Summary: This is a story of Alec and Magnus Alec is the new kid in town and magnus wants him but will he juat want a fuck and move on or does he actually have feelings? AU rated M for future lemons High School
1. Alec

_"Alec, son this is what you get for being a homosexual in this perfect family." He cracked down the whip on my back_

_"Aggg you bastard you call yourself a father?" I said "mmhmm" Robert Lightwood replied. "And because you are gay you like it up__the ass?" "Oh no." I_

_ thought "he wouldn't do that." But of course he did. I felt him slowly pull down my pants. Then just as it wen__t past my butt crack he shoved his cock into_

_my tiny little ass. I screamed with all hopes that Jace,Isabelle, Or even Max would__find me. But i was mistaken. As my father was all the way in he pulled out_

_ and rammed me with no sense of caring just using me to __get himself off. He quickened his pace me screaming all of the time (and not in ecstasy) suddenly i_

_ felt him shoot into me, but he__just kept on going and going this went on for what felt like hours but in reality it was just 45 minutes he had cummed inside of_

_ me __3 times in that period each time more forceful and cruel. He just left me there feeling dirty inside. Not to mention bleeding from the__unpleasant force_

_ pounding he gave me. "Well I think you know you lesson now." he zipped up his pants and left me no the__basement floor cowering like a scared puppy. "Wow."_

_ I thought "Losing your virginity to your dad at the age of 15 because he is __just a homophobic bastard._

I woke up drenched in sweat. I looked over at the time on my iPhone 5:45 am it read 'Well." I thought "Might as well just get upand get ready. I grabbed a pair

of black skinny jeans from my dresser and a nice fitting black t-shirt. "Try to make a good impression." I thought aloud. "Today is your first day at school

being a senior and you are the new kid, just great." I turned on my bathwater deciding to take a nice long bath to relax instead. I undressed quickly not being

able to wait any longer to get in that bathtub. I stripped off my plain black t and black sweats (I think he likes black?) setting my self down in the nice hot

water I let out a sigh as my aching body remembering the horrible nightmare I just had. I looked down to see my penis in an erection about 2 inches above my

belly button my 9-9 ½ inch cock was pretty big and still going. People always said i had a HUGE dick but i just say meh. Anyways i look at all of my body wash

and shampoo trying to decide what i should go for. I decided on nice sandalwood all over my body. I get out of the bath just in time to hear a knock on my

front door "Just a minute." I yell "Oh come on Alec it is just me." I hear my baby sister Isabelle say "It's open then." I shout as I wrap a towel around my waist.

I pull out a fresh hand towel and start to dry my hair. When i remove the towel it looks like a tornado has hit my hair. I try to comb it out as best as I can but

a few places on the end stick up. "Wow." I hear my sister say behind me."You smell really good. Are you using that sandalwood stuff i got you for your

birthday?" I nod a blush creeping up on my face "Well you better get ready we have to leave in like an hour. "We?" I ask. "yeah aren't we going to the first day

of school together?" Isabelle asked. I nod my head yes as i pull out my hair straightner from the sink drawer. I start to straighten my hair when Izzy yells at

me "Why are you doing all of this I mean it is only the first day of school right?" "or is there someone you want to impress?" she asks i shake my head like she

was just so dumb and never thinks about what she is saying. "No" i reply, "Just trying to make a good impression." I am done with my hair and I style it so one

big patch of my midnight colour hair covers my left eye. I nod to myself in the mirror approvingly and i turn to Izzy to ask but she is already in the kitchen

looking through cereal. When the time come to leave my apartment I give Church a quick pet (my cat) and walk out the door with Izzy right behind me.

We drive to Idris private school in complete silence and when we arrived I couldn't help but let out a gasp as it was the most beautiful building I have ever

seen in my entire 18 years on this planet. We walk through the front doors and we split up at the main hallway. I find my way to my first block class ,English,

uggg how i hated English I was about to walk into the doorway when i run into someone on accident and my entire field of vision is blurred with glitter.

A/N sorry abou the cut off but i am just so tired after writing this i hope you enjoy and please please review.


	2. Magnus

_Magnus' POV_  
"What the fuck is your problem?" I turn around and instantly regret what i just said. I see the most beautiful boy i have ever seen. Midnight black hair that looks like he

just had sex, the most pale and flawless skin i have ever seen, and those eyes oh don't even get me started on those eyes. It just feels like i can melt right into those

beautiful deep sky blue eyes. "Sorry." says this new boy. And he hurries off to a seat in the back of the classroom with a blush on his face. I go and sit over by my best

friend in the entire whole wide world ,Camile. "Do you know who that new kid is?" I ask her. "Yeah that's Alec Lightwood." Camile replies "He has a gorgeous brother

and a really hot sister. So why do you ask?" "because he is only the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I reply with a smile and a sigh. "What's this the Magnus

Bane falling in love for a goth boy?!" Camile exclaims. "He is not goth" I retort. "Welcome students, to senior English and I will be you teacher you may call me Mr.

Starckweather. As I am informed we have a new student. Mr. Lightwood, we will come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" I turn around in my chair

just to look at those blue eyes of his. He shuffles up to the front of the class obviously nervous. "So where are you from Alec?" " I'm from the west coast." he

stammers. "So where on the west coast then?" Alec bit his bottom lip in the most adorable that i thought i might die from cuteness overload." I'm from Oregon." Alec

stammers. "Okay you can go sit down now." Alec makes his way back to the back of the classroom and sits in his desk. His face is blushing so red he looks like a nice

ripe juicy tomato. English went on like any other day last year Mr. Starkwheather talking and me not listening because i always did good in my classes no matter what.

The bell rings and i get up from my desk and walk over to Alec "Magnus Bane." I say as I stick out my hand to his. He grasps it and says "Alexander but please just call

me Alec." "So how are you doing at school so far?" "not bad but I accidentally ran into someone already today." Alec replies. "That was me." I say he just blushes and

murmurs something like sorry and scampers down the hallway and i can't help it but stare at his ass the entire way down the hallway.

After I had boring math with Mr. Herondale I had Art. I walk into art just hoping that pretty blue eyes is sitting there and my hopes are crushed as I survey the

classroom. About 3 minutes into class Alec walks into the classroom and sits next to me. My heart just about did a flip out of my chest when he sits next to me. I

breathe in deeply and he smells so good like ….. sandalwood? Ms. Fairchild calls us to attention as she takes roll. When she was finished with that she just said draw

self portraits, but, you don't get to use a mirror you have to draw yourself as you look. I saw Alec take out a few sticks of charcoal and start right away. I start on my

own portrait with many many different coloured oil pastels. When i am finished i look at my masterpiece of a boy with nice tawny skin,cat like green-yellow eyes, and

black hair that was tipped with all the colours of the rainbow with silver glitter scattered all throughout the page. I marvel my masterpiece and take a sneak peek at

Alec's but all i see is black and different shades of black. 10 more minutes have passed when Ms. Fairchild says "Time's up, now will Alexander please come up and

show us what he has drawn?" Alec walks to the front of the room and holds his piece of paper out and the first thing i notice is black. There are so many shades of

black i think he might have invented a few more. I see a tall boy walking down the street wearing black skinny jeans a black sweatshirt and messy black hair. The

background is completely dark and eerie looking. You see a black forest with crows coming out of the forest and the only hint of colour i see are those beautiful blue

eyes just staring at me. I marvel in the Gothic beauty of it all. "Well this is really good and interesting Mr. Lightwood, you may now have a seat." Ms. Fairchild said while

still holding Alec's picure as the bell rings and I am off to lunch to sit with the gang but when i get to the lunchroom i realize that i don't have lunch with either Camile or

Ragnor. I see Alexander in a corner and i walk over next to him. "Is this seat taken?" I ask standing over him. "U-um no it isn't" Alec stutters. "So," I ask "How is school

going for you so far?" "good i guess" Alec replies with a shrug. "Well for me it is going great, I have two classes so far with the most beautiful guy in the school and he

sat next to me during 3 hour. He is tall but not as tall as me nice black hair piercing blue eyes and the most luscious ass in the entire world. Do you know who I am

talking about?" Alec is blushing furiously at this time trying not to laugh "Is it me?" He asks. "Yup, So call me ok?" and i slip a piece of paper in his back pocket gently

brushing his ass before i walk away and look back. He is just gaping at me, I wink and walk off feeling his eyes staring at my ass the entire way which has a nice swing

to it from the happiness i am feeling right now.

* * *

**A/N** why don't you guys review? i mean i love you but please next time can i get at least 3 reviews i mean come on that isn't to much to ask for right?


	3. Would you call this love?

_Alec's POV_

I can't help but just stare at his ass as he walks out the cafeteria door just a fast as he walks in. I feel in my back pocket for what he put there and i find a slip of paper with a phone number and glitter everywhere. My sister Isabelle walks in the cafeteria with a pretty short red-head girl and I wave her over to come and sit next to me. "You will never guess what just happened already at school."  
"Did you fucked in the ass in the bathroom and left there to bask in the glory?" she asks. I glare at her telling her to shut up and i hand her the slip of paper i got already today. "Is this a dude's number?" Izzy asks. I nod my head yes in response. "Oh little brother I am so proud of you. Already getting out there the first day of school." And she comes over next to me and gives me a big bear hug right in the middle of the lunchroom.  
"Calm down sis." I say "It was only a dudes number I don't even know if I like him or not."I notice the girl standing behind Izzy and a blush flares on my face as i realize that she heard everything. I offer them to sit down across the table. "Who is this?" I say as I gesture to the pretty girl sitting next to Izzy.

"Oh this," she says sticking a thumb to the side of her,"Her name's Clary"

"Hi." Clary says,"We have second period together don't you remember?"  
"To be honest i was too involved in my art to even notice anyone in the class." I say as I look to the floor embarrassed. "Oh and if you didn't notice from the conversation my sister and I were having I am gay." I look to her face for a reaction but she just smiles.  
"Oh good now i have a gay friend to go to the mall with." Izzy snorts at this and I glare at her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I say as I glare at her.  
"Well brother it is as simple as this, you have absolutely no sense of style. You wear all black all the time, you never get a tan, and you never wear designer." Izzy points out. I look at my clothes and realize that is absolutely correct in which I have nothing in my closet at home except for black black and more black with one or two white undershirts every now and there. I glare at her as the bell rings to signify to get to class. I look at my schedule and see that I now have science. The bell ring as I am still trying to navigate the halls. I walk into Mr. Wayland's class with a late slip that I had to the teacher. I scan the room for anybody that i might know. I see Magnus sitting in the back left corner not noticing me with his head down. I walk over to his table and i ask,"Is this seat taken?" Magnus looks up from his desk looking pissed. He realizes that it is my and his expression softened and replied,  
"Oh no sorry i am just tired." I take my seat next to him and look over to Mr. Wayland he is going over the rules for the semester like every class does on the first day."Are you gay?" I hear to my side and look to see that Magnus asked the question.  
"Well I could ask you the same question but to answer your's yes I am gay, so are you gay or bi or what?"  
"I myself am gay and now I can't control myself knowing that the boy I am crushing on is gay." He says with a sigh of relieve.  
"Oh," I stammer. "So you are crushing on me?" I ask with a blush already on my pale cheeks. He nods his head and just stares at me like I am the most beautiful piece of art in the entire world.  
"Do you wanna go on a date and catch a movie this Friday?" He asks hopefully. My heart jumps out of my chest and I nod my head in a polite confirmation that yes we are on for Friday. He smiles at me and just looks at me while I stare in those cat eye like greenish-yellowish eyes that make me want to kiss him by just looking at him. The bell interrupts us and we move to walk out of the classroom but Magnus calls me over and he sneaks a peck on the cheek before he is off down the hallway and I am just standing there like a big buffoon that doesn't know what the hell just happens. I take my hand and put it up to my face just to make sure it happened and when i remove it there is a bit of glittery lip gloss on the tips of my fingers and i almost melt. "Would you call this love?" I thought aloud.

* * *

**A/N** thank you guys for the reviews now can we get a few more?


	4. The Fight

_Magnus' POV_

I pecked him on the cheek and watched him freeze up in startlement. I look the other way and start to walk the other direction but not without stealing a look behind me to see what his face is like. He just has his mouth gaped open like he is in awe like he just got kissed by a god or something.

_Alec's POV_

The next few periods are like a blur for me. I am still in shock that i already have a date on the first day of school. Oh who cares about whatever those classes were I can't even remember.  
I drive home as fast as possible and crash on my couch thinking about that glittery man that I am now dating. I pick up my iPhone and take out the little piece of paper in my ass pocket and start texting the number.  
"Hey"

_Magnu's POV_

I get home with a thump on my couch and turn my cd player so i listen to Adam Lambert. I hear a noise from my iPhone and I check to see who it is.  
"**Hey**" It reads  
"**Who is this**?" I respond  
"**Alec**" I am jumping for joy at this point and i mean literally i am jumping up and down like a 3 year old who just got back from a neighborhood trip on Halloween around the rich neighborhoods.  
"**Oh hai"**  
**"What are you doing?"**  
**"Oh nothing just texting my boyfriend ;)**  
**"Oh are we boyfriends now?"**  
**"well do you want to be?"**  
**"Yes I do but I just wasn't expecting this"**  
**"Well what do you expect you are the hottest guy in school ;)" **  
**"Oh shut up I am not the hottest guy there is"**  
**"Well by my vision if other guys are 10's then you are a 10000000000000000"**  
**"Oh really"**  
**"yeah really. Why do you think i asked you out?"**  
**"I don't know why you asked my out I was surprised. Sorry Magnus but I have to go to work :/ see you tomorrow?"**  
**"Sure babe see you then ;)**"

Alec's POV

I get home from a long day at the lumber mill and crash on my bed tired and exhausted. I check the time it reads 11:30 uggg I was already supposed to go to bed. I get under my coffers and discover a big lump in them that yowled "Oh sorry Church didn't see you there." I say to my cat with a scratch behind his ears. I try and try to go to sleep but I just can't escape that nightmare. No matter how much I pretend it didn't happen it did. I was raped by my father. That was the last thought i had before i fell into a sweet sleep filled with yellow cat eyes just staring at me. I wake up to my sister pounding on my apartment door for me to wake up.  
"Alec get up it is frickin 7:00 am school starts in 45 minutes." I snap awake feeling well rested for the first time in years. I pull on some baggy black sweatpants and a loose black v-neck. I look at myself in the mirror and what I see is the most disturbing hair in the world. I turn on the faucet and run my face underneath it. i grab my hair straightner and start to straighten the black void of a mess. When I am done I read the clock and it reads 7:15 back to me "No time for breakfast." I think out loud. I grab my bag and walk over to the door. My phone buzzes "**Where are you**" it reads. It's from Magnus. "**I'm on the way now see you soon ;)**" and with that I turn off my phone and open the door to find my sister slumped down in the middle of the hallway asleep again. I nudge her till her eyes open and says,  
"Holy SHIT we have to go to school." I nod my head and race her down the apartment steps.  
We arrive in the parking lot to find a bunch of people just standing at the front door blocking the way"Excuse me." I say  
"Where do you think you are going faggot?" A big junior says to me.  
"Going to first period and seeing my boyfriend," I say pushing past him and in the hallway. I feel a hand on my back as I am pushed to the ground and someone behind me yell"Faggot" I turn around to see that same junior and he looks really pissed at me. I get up off the ground to see his face as he pulls back his fist to punch me hard in the face. I grab his fist and turn it sideways hard and hearing a satisfying snap as I know I break his wrist. I let go of him and start to walk to my locker when i hear,"You are going to pay queer." I brush off the rude comment and start walking again to my locker. I arrive and I feel a person behind me.  
"What do you want ass hole?" I say as I turn around and see Magnus just staring at my face his is blank. "Wait no Magnus I didn't mean you there was just a guy who was calling me a faggot and pushed me so I broke his wrist before he could punch me i though he followed me and you were him. I am so sorry Magnus. Can you forgive me?" At this point his face is back to normal. He nods his head and i hug him right there in the hallway where anybody could see us. I just keep on embracing him till the 5 minute bell rings. I put the rest of my stuff in my locker and I see his open hand right next to mine. I take his hand and smile at him. He smiles the most sexy smile I think I might just fall over and die. Thank god i was holding on to him. We walk down the hallway toward English not giving a fuck about who sees us.

* * *

**A/N come on guys more reviews I only got 2 from chapter 3 and I am sorry it was so short :/ I will pos as soon as I can but I want at least 15 reviews by then thanks ;)**


	5. The kiss

_**Magnus' POV**_

I pull up next to a black toyota Camry "Only Alec would have that." I thought. I get out of my rainbow pimped out car and start walking to his front door. I get up to the front door and realize that I am sweating like crazy. "Why is this happening to me? I never ever get nervous about a guy not since..." No I am not going down that path. I ring the doorbell and hear a loud crash like a vase or something falling against a hard wood floor. Some black haired girl that looks remarkably like Alexander opens the door and ayas,"Oh you must be Magnus,, come right in." She steps aside and let's me in Alec's wonderful apartment. I look around and the first thing I notice is no colour. All I see are 50 shades of grey. Everything in his apartment looks like a goth kid has come to town. The only speck of colours here and there I see are from photographs against his walls and on a corner table. "Hi I am Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." said Izzy holding out her hand to me. I take it and say "Magnus Bane, nice to meet you. If you don't mind me asking but where is Alec?"  
"I'm right behind you silly." I hear a voice come from behind me. I turn and just barely control myself from jumping on him and having my way right here and now. Alec is wearing black (what seems to be designer) skinny jeans. A dark blue v-neck that makes his eyes just POP and hugs his chest just the right amount. "What are we going to do?" "Well as I said I wanted to catch a movie with you so how about it?" I reply. "Sure sound fun to me."  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" I take his hand and almost make it out the door when I hear a "Meow" come from behind me and I turn around on the spot. "Do you have a cat?"  
"Yeah,why? No you aren't allergic are you because, if you are I am really sorry and..." "No I am not allergic I just really love them! Oh well maybe we can play with your kitty when we get back?" "Sure sounds like a plan." I take his hand again and open his door. I lead him outside before I close it shut behind us. He races down the stairs calling behind him "Catch me if you can." "Challenge accepted" I think aloud. I race down the stairs after him but when I get down to the bottom Alec is nowhere to be seen. I take a cautious step towards my car and fell hands slide behind me. "Well looks I caught you instead." I hear behind me. I turn to face Alec and I can't but to stare into those deep dark blue eyes of his. I pull him towards me for a kiss and as he lips cover mine I think I was about ready to burst right there out of happyness.

_**Alec's POV**_

He pulls me towards him for a kiss and when his lips cover mine all I see is stars just stars. I am so bewildered that I almost push him back. I stop myself of course before that can happen. Besides I love this feeling of Magnus with his lips over mine. It just makes me want to explode into fireworks right there. He pulls away and I do as well with no regrets. A small 'Wow" escapes my lips before I can stop them from coming out. "Wow indeed" Magnus says as his smiles at me. I smile back with this weird crooked grin that I always know I use. I just stare at him till he says, "Well we should make it to the movie theatre shouldn't we?" "Yes well I suspect we should."


End file.
